


Ice

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español, Ice, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, ice cube kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Riko suspira, e implora porque ese castigo se detenga.





	Ice

El frío contrasta con su piel de manera dolorosa, y conforme el hielo se derrite y el agua fría viaja por su cuerpo, su piel se contrae de manera instintiva para encerrar calor.

Riko se queja, se remueve incómoda mientras las frías gotas de agua viajan por su pecho y bajan hasta su abdomen hasta quedarse en su ombligo.

.

—...unnnhg —se queja la castaña a la vez que aprieta sus párpados y cierra sus puños sobre la suave y mojada sábana.

Momoi la observa con deseo, y sus orbes de un particular tono café parecen brillar con sadismo. Satsuki sonríe, con inocencia fingida, y continúa pasando el frío cubo de hielo por la piel de la mayor, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

.

Aida suspira, e implora porque ese castigo se detenga.

Satsuki sonríe, y se ensaña con hacer sufrir a la mayor. Momoi está demasiado extasiada de escuchar a Riko quejarse de una forma tan adorable, tanto que desea poder escuchar esos bajos quejidos toda la vida.


End file.
